


give you something good to celebrate

by omo1999



Category: Mamamoo, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Birthday Smut, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons, i mean am i the only one who wonders what moonsun DOES on byul's bday?, moonsun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28342923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omo1999/pseuds/omo1999
Summary: The two enjoy a comfortable silence as Moonbyul opens the door of her Benz SUV for Yong-sun and offers to help the older girl buckle her seat-belt so that she doesn’t need to let go of the birthday cake she’s holding so diligently with both hands.-or 2 short chapters of Moonsun fluff->smut following Yong surprising Byul on avengirls for her birthday!!
Relationships: Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Comments: 10
Kudos: 108





	1. i know you like it sweet

**Author's Note:**

> title/chapter titles inspired by Katy Perry's Birthday cuz i've been listening to it a lot while consuming Moonsun lovey-dovey content lmaoo
> 
> moonsun are girlfiends here, that's all i have to say hahaha...aigoo these two lovebirds  
> -  
> ch1 is just a short fluffy buildup...ch2 contains H0T smut ;)

Once Moonbyul’s radio show ends, Solar is by her side to pose for a few pictures as they leave the studio together. It surely doesn’t take a paparazzi to see the happiness beaming from their eyes despite the face masks they’re wearing.

As the two are walking towards the parking lot, Solar carefully balances the strawberry cake in her hands, which she had placed back in the box once the radio show ended.

Moonbyul looks at her girlfriend, hand placed gently on Solar’s back to guide the way. Byul lets out a chuckle at how cute Solar is acting, especially because she’s waddling forward in excitement like a baby penguin as they make their way to the parking lot.

There’s a lot going through Moonbyul’s head. In particular, Moonbyul is thinking about how she wants to express her gratitude for her girlfriend's surprising appearance on her radio show to celebrate her birthday with her, or how she’s going to laugh at Yonghee Unnie for almost spilling the secret by asking why Solar hadn’t removed her makeup after dinner.

But for now, the two enjoy a comfortable silence as Moonbyul opens the door of her Benz SUV for Yong-sun and offers to help the older girl buckle her seat-belt so that she doesn’t need to let go of the birthday cake she’s holding so diligently with both hands.

Although both of them were quite comfortable with acting as natural as possible in front of the camera tonight, Byul fidgets with the belt for a moment when she is buckling in the seatbelt, somehow feeling more nervous than usual because the gesture feels a bit more intimate than mundane tonight.

Moonbyul’s face heats up when she hears a small giggle from Solar as she says: “Thanks for buckling me up, Byul-ah, that’s very sweet of you.”

Slightly flustered, Moonbyul quickly nods in acknowledgement of Solar’s comment and quickly goes to get in the car, starts the engine, and focuses on the road to drive Solar home, a quick attempt to distract her from all her jumbled thoughts and the intensity of emotions Solar is making her feel tonight. 

As soon as Solar notices how Byul’s knuckles are gripping the wheel tighter than usual, she begins to hum a soft tone and places a hand innocently on Moonbyul’s thigh, not wanting to immediately question what’s on her mind.

With the sweet gesture from her girlfriend, Moonbyul finally feels a bit less tense and begins to mumble: “Yong, I just want to tell you again…thank you. Thank you for always making my birthday such a special day. Sometimes I really just wonder…” Moonbyul pauses for a second, momentarily losing her words because of how Solar starts to stroke her thumb gently against her thigh, the gesture still sweet and innocent, urging her to continue her words.

“Yeah? What are you wondering about, Byul-ah?” Solar asks as she removes her hand from Byul’s thigh, noticing how that might be a distraction, and moves up to rub Byul’s arm gently, another way of how she soothes the younger girl when she’s nervous.

“I guess, I often just wonder how…I got so lucky to be able to spend it with you every year since we’ve met…and really, I-” she suddenly stutters because of all the overwhelming emotions, “I always just feel so thankful that I have you in my life, Yong.” Byul admits, expressing her thoughts so sincerely that Solar notices a crack in her voice.

Hearing the sheer vulnerability in her girlfriend’s confession, Solar puts down the birthday cake in the spacious compartment underneath her seat so that she can turn her whole body towards Moonbyul and give her full, undivided attention.

“Byul-ah” Solar coos softly as she wraps herself gently around Moonbyul’s side and moves so that she can place her chin on Moonbyul’s neck gently. “I love you more than you could imagine, baby…and I’m so happy that I always get to spend the most time with you on your birthday. I always have the best time when I’m with you.” 

Solar giggles lightly, recalling how she jokingly said that she almost felt jealous with how much attention and affection Moonbyul was getting during the radio show.

Noticing how Moonbyul’s shoulders have relaxed slightly and how she is stealing glances at Solar with her loving gaze as soon as the lights turned red, Solar nuzzles her nose into the soft fabric of Moonbyul’s sweater, lowering her tone to whisper: “By the way, baby, I know you’re trying to drop me home by midnight, because you’re being a charming sweetheart…but, I actually…well, I have one more gift I prepared that I couldn’t give you on a public radio show,” as she places light, teasing kisses down Moonbyul’s neck, “so I was hoping you could let me go back to your place tonight, yeah?”

Catching on to how Solar is making a request with her lower, seductive tone, Moonbyul swallows the lump of nervousness in her throat and quickly presses the left-turn signal to make a U-turn when the lights turn green. 

“Of course baby,” Moonbyul nods eagerly and chuckles slightly at how smug her Yong-sun looks when she quickly glances at her. 

Melting under the warmth of Solar pressing against her side, Moonbyul finally feels confident enough to crack a joke to interject the atmosphere that is already filled with sexual tension between them, muttering under her breath to say: “Time to get me in my birthday suit, yeah?” 

Solar just chuckles lowly, lightly slapping Byul’s arm before whispering in her ear, as she tugs gently at Moonbyul’s ear lobe with her teeth: “Oh, Byul-ah, I’m sure you’re definitely gonna like this surprise even more than me showing up at your radio show.”


	2. so you can have your cake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh i apologize for this slightly delayed chapter update...had writer's block trying to compose this bday smut lmaoooo, anyways i hope ya'll enjoy this!!!
> 
> (explicit sexual themes in this chapter, please continue only if you are: of age and comfortable with reading this stuff)

As soon as Moonbyul closes the door of her apartment, Solar is already pushing her against the nearest wall, tugging her into a passionate kiss that makes both of them breathless. 

Quickly pulling away to catch her breath, Solar says in a soft voice: “I can’t wait to show you my gift for you baby…” 

Moonbyul lets out a small groan in response, as Solar cups Byul’s face with her hands to close the distance again, prodding a hot tongue against Moonbyul lower lip insistently.

As a desperate attempt to kiss Solar back with more dominance, Moonbyul gently bites on Solar’s lower lip and snakes her hands down to caress her girlfriend’s waist, but ultimately, she loses the lead when Solar presses her hands against her chest to pin Moonbyul back against the wall again. 

Somehow, their dynamics are always like this. When the cameras are rolling, Moonbyul loves showing her confident and charming side, while Yong-sun tends to appear annoyed or unaffected by her girlfriend’s greasy gestures.

But without the limelight, Yong-sun is almost always calling the shots in their relationship, and her bossy side is especially prominent in the bedroom. Moonbyul is definitely not complaining though, given that she’s an absolute sucker for this side of her girlfriend who commands her so confidently. 

Even though she finds bossy Yong-sun extremely sexy, given the stark contrast to Yong’s outwardly gentle and caring personality, Moonbyul must admit that she has been craving a certain shift of power dynamics so that she can be more dominant in bed.

Little does she know, Yong-sun _has_ been paying attention to her unspoken desires more than she has for herself. 

Moonbyul’s hands make their way from Solar’s waist further down, instinctively grabbing a handful of her ass, eliciting a soft whimper from Solar. But before their heated kisses can escalate further, Solar pulls away, staring at Moonbyul with her dark lust-clouded eyes. 

“Wait, hold on…” she says, unwrapping herself from Moonbyul’s warm embrace, moving to take out the gift she prepared in her bag. Solar hands the rectangular box to her girlfriend and says, “Here’s my birthday gift for you, baby.” 

Solar grins happily and wraps her arms around Byul’s neck again, pulling her closer so that their foreheads meet. Moonbyul exhales out a shaky breath in anticipation and nods eagerly in response, speechless from the way the older girl is rubbing warm circles on the pulse point of her neck with her thumb.

Sensing how nervous Moonbyul appears while she carefully holds the large gift box in her hands, Solar plants a sweet kiss on Byul’s nose before she whispers in her ear: “I’m going to wash up real quick. Wait for me in the bedroom and get yourself ready, okay?" 

Solar juts her chin towards another box containing the strawberry cake, which was placed on a nearby counter earlier, and reminds Moonbyul: “And don’t forget to bring that with you…” she winks and adds, “so you can have your cake.” She pecks Moonbyul’s cheek lightly before walking towards the hallway.

::

Heeding her girlfriend’s instruction to properly set up the bedroom, Moonbyul diligently holds the large gift box under her arm, as she holds her birthday cake with the same hand, cradling an assortment of scented candles in her other arm.

Once she makes it to the bedroom, she carefully sets the items on the bed and looks for a lighter to set up the candles safely, immediately filling the warm air with a comforting scent of vanilla and cinnamon. 

As she begins to study the contents of Yong-sun’s gift box, Moonbyul arches an intrigued eyebrow when she pulls out a velvety blindfold, embroidered in black lace. _Huh. I guess we did lose the one we stole from the set of Decalcomanie._

Then, she takes out something else: a black collar, connected to a bundle of long, leather rope tassels. _Well, that’s new._ Pursing her lips to ponder for a moment, she decides that Solar will probably give directions of what to do with the choker-looking accessory, so she places it back into the box. She takes out another item: a pair of pink fluffy handcuffs. _Oh, okay then. I see how it is…_

Moonbyul is starting to catch on to the theme of Solar’s gifts for her. She suddenly recalls a recent conversation, of which she subtly asked Solar if she was interested in spicing things up in their bedroom, given that their fiery intimacy gradually transformed into a more calming presence during the recent months of their busy schedules for promotions. Her theory is confirmed when she finally notices a handwritten card, placed carefully on top of a velvet sheet of fabric, covering other gifts underneath:

_Happy Birthday my dear Byul-ah,_

_I wanted to make this special night very memorable for you, so I hope you aren’t surprised that I’m taking up your request so seriously. I always complete whatever I have in mind…After all, you’ve known me for almost a decade._

_Anyways, I want to thank you for always being so gentle and caring with me, baby. I love you so much for that._

_But tonight, I want you to take absolute control and do whatever you want to do with me. Tonight is your night and I can do anything and everything to give you something good to celebrate._

_Yours with love,_

_Yong_

Smoothing a corner of the note repeatedly with her thumb, Moonbyul’s eyes are wide open as she re-reads her girlfriend’s note over and over, a mixture of disbelief and shock and lust coursing through her veins.

At the thought of lust, Solar exits the bathroom just in time, a light cloud of warm steam surrounding her, prompting Moonbyul to drop the note back in the box and snap her head to awe at her girlfriend’s grand entrance.

Byul’s jaw drops to the floor, realizing that her Yong-sun is wearing nothing but a matching pair of lacy, baby pink lingerie, barely bothering to cover herself with the oversized, navy blue Ralph Lauren bathrobe Byul recently brought back from the set of her birthday-special music video. 

Running a hand over her shoulder-length, black hair to shake off some droplets of water, Yong-sun notices Moonbyul’s hungry gaze at her and smirks back, biting her lip slightly in anticipation.

As always, the two are magnetically pulled to one another to close the distance, their faces only centimeters away. The tension between them is thick with lust, as Yong-sun glances around to realize that Moonbyul set up the bedroom with both of their favorite scented candles, switched on their dim “sexy time” lights, and most importantly…she opened the gift box and most likely read the suggestive birthday note already. 

“ _Absolute_ control, huh. How do you always read my mind so well, baby?” Moonbyul asks in a low, husky tone, as her hands immediately snake into the bathrobe to pull her waist so that they’re so close, their noses meet.

Judging from Moonbyul’s tone, the words come out much more like a request for confirmation from Solar rather than an actual question.

“Well, I mean yo-” Solar doesn’t get to finish whatever she was going to say, because Moonbyul has already dived down to alternate between nosing her neck gently and scraping her teeth harshly against her soft skin.

Byul’s hands are busy as well, setting a trail of fire on her skin, as she palms at both sides of a slim, toned waist, nudging the older girl towards the direction of the bed. With a quick pull and push, Moonbyul pins her girlfriend firmly upon the bedsheets, sliding a leg between Yong-sun’s legs before she pulls back to look down at the beauty in front of her.

“Mmm, please, I want you, Byul-ah,” Solar begs, beginning a slow grind desperately, up and down, against Byul’s thigh. Her wetness is already seeping through the thin fabric of her underwear, smearing on to Moonbyul’s pants. 

“No, stay still for me,” Moonbyul rasps out, sounding much more helpless than what she intended, finding it extremely difficult to focus on anything at all with the way Yong continues moaning softly and grinding her hips up and down against Moonbyul's thigh. 

Closing her eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose, Byul tries her best to recalibrate her agenda. Breathing in sharply, she suddenly turns towards the gift box placed near the corner of the bed to take out the collar in one hand, the fingers of her other hand hesitantly closing around Yong-sun’s neck, placing light pressure on either side of Solar's neck in a chokehold, swiftly retreating her leg away from between Yong’s legs. 

“I said, stay _still_ ,” Moonbyul commands much more firmly this time, feeling proud of the control she holds as Yong-sun pants out desperately, eyeing the collar held in Byul’s hand and melting under the delicious pressure placed against her neck.

She is honestly so turned on by the way Moonbyul is handling her. And although Solar’s internal-leader-instincts tell her she wants to tell her girlfriend how well she’s doing, she knows better than to say anything in this moment. So she just nods obediently, chewing down at her lower lip, and looking up intently with her doe eyes to meet Moonbyul’s focused, determined gaze on her body.

A few silent seconds of the two eye-fucking each other seems to further fuel Byul’s confidence as she leans back smoothly, handing the collar to Yong-sun, who looks up, seeking a command as she takes the choker-looking accessory in her hand. 

“Good,” she says quietly. “Now, put the collar on for me, Yong.” At the instruction, Yong-sun holds herself up slightly with her elbows, and dutifully opens the latch of the collar so she can lock it securely around her neck. Meanwhile Moonbyul digs in the gift box for a moment to take out the black, lacy blindfold. 

When Byul turns back to face her girlfriend, she feels like she’s about to lose her sanity again.

She notices how Solar has already latched the collar around her neck. The long, leather tassel ropes hang down loosely, barely covering her cleavage. Moonbyul’s gaze shifts down further to see the dark patch of wetness staining the panties clinging to Solar’s pussy. She also realized that the girl beneath her has been clamping her thighs together, desperately trying to find any sort of relief, appearing helpless without the firmness of Byul’s leg slotted between her own.

Jaw dropping slightly at the beautiful sight of her girlfriend, Byul can’t help but tug the ropes slightly to pull Yong-sun up from her position and gently question: “Is this comfortable for you, baby?”

And before Yong-sun can answer her properly, she reflexively lets out an embarrassingly loud moan in response to the added pressure on her neck.

“I really like it, Byul-ah...it feels good,” Yong-sun whispers quickly in response so that she can erase the look of worry on Byul’s concerned face, tugging gently at Byul’s hand that is holding the blindfold, encouraging the younger girl to keep going. 

“Okay,” Moonbyul breathes out, as she takes the blindfold and begins to wrap it around Solar’s head to cover her vision. “Safeword is…um, uhh…Pringles. You can stop me anytime if you don’t like anything, yeah?” 

As turned on as Solar feels with Moonbyul’s hands deftly tying a firm knot to secure the blindfold on her, Solar can’t help but giggle slightly at the mention of “Pringles.”  
  
“Okay, baby, but you’re sure you won’t confuse it with princess, Byul-ah?” 

Yong-sun feels the weight of the bed shift, hears a snort and a small chuckle from Moonbyul, who is reaching for her birthday cake placed on the nightstand.

“Shh. Goodness, just trust me, Yong,” Moonbyul coos softly, as she plucks a strawberry off the cake and dips it in some of the whipped cream.

Biting the cream-covered strawberry gently on one end, she leans down to share the sweet fruit with the girl beneath her, smoothly pinning Solar’s hands above her head in the process. 

Solar gasps in surprise at the taste of strawberry and cream, meeting Byul’s sweet kiss fervently. Their tongues dance for a few seconds when the piece of fruit is gone, Byul licking at Yong-sun’s lower lip insistently to make sure not a single drop of sweet strawberry-infused cream is wasted. 

Pulling back, Moonbyul revels in the way Solar’s back beautifully arches against the sheets as she pushes her chest up.

Moonbyul decides to take both hands away from her pinned hands to palm greedily at her bra-covered tits, eliciting high-pitched whimpers from Solar. 

“Keep your hands above your head, Yong,” Moonbyul reminds in a gruff voice. Growing impatient, Byul reaches back to unclasp Solar’s bra quickly with one hand and takes her other hand to dip her fingers into the dessert on the bed stand.

Then, she smears the cake and cream generously on Solar’s breasts, fingers deftly rubbing at the hardened nipples, before she dips her head down to lick and suck the sweetness off of her tits. Moonbyul repeats the motions, alternating with the gesture of sharing a strawberry with the blindfolded girl in dirty, wet kisses. 

Heaving in arousal, Solar feels beyond turned on from all the attention the younger girl is giving her waist-up, but she’s also growing extremely frustrated with how her soaking wet pussy remains untouched and how Moonbyul is strategically not placing her leg between hers so that she can at least have something to grind herself against.

“Please, please, Byul-ah. I’m _so wet_ for you,” Solar moans, her hands come down to tangle into Moonbyul’s hair, tugging at her gently yet very desperately. 

Realizing that Solar’s hands are no longer placed above her head, Moonbyul pulls back from licking insistently at a hardened nipple and grunts in disappointment, ignoring Solar's small whines of frustration.

“Yong, I told you to put your hands _above_ your head.” Moonbyul’s voice drops to a low tone, forcefully taking both of Solar’s wrists together and pinning them against the headboard. 

“I know, but...but I need you _soo_ bad, Byul-ah, please,” Solar begs weakly again, her head thrashing left and right against the pillow, pressing her thighs together once again, seeking any pressure for relief. 

“Well, then…” Moonbyul lets out a small sigh and mutters below her breath: “I’ll have to put you in handcuffs, Yong,” before she turns to the gift box and takes out the pink, fluffy handcuffs and opens the latches up, secures Solar’s wrists together, and places her arms above her head once more.

Hearing the loud pants of Solar’s labored breathing, Moonbyul decides to snake down and press open-mouthed kisses up and down Solar’s thighs, licking and biting soft patches of skin until the girl beneath her is a writhing mess. 

“That feel good for you, baby?” Moonbyul asks gently, just to make sure that Yong hasn't passed out from how much she is teasing her. 

Nodding almost painfully in slow-motion, Solar lets out a breathy “Yes, more, please please _please_ , _”_ Moonbyul grins upon hearing her girlfriend’s insistent begging, and hastily decides to tug the blindfold off of her in a singular, swift motion.

“Look at me, Yong,” Byul commands in a low, husky voice. Fluttering her eyes open, Solar is met with the Moonbyul’s lustful gaze looking up at her, as she pulls down her panties slightly with her teeth and proceeds to rip the fabric apart easily with her strong hands. 

“Byul-ah, but you bought that for me from our trip to-” Solar’s protest is quickly cut off by a loud moan when Moonbyul roughly opens her thighs up to lick at her pussy, two fingers circling her soaked opening and sliding in easily from the amount of wet slick that has collected from all the foreplay.

Back arching up against the heat of Moonbyul’s mouth, Solar revels in the dirty, wet sounds of Byul’s nimble fingers entering her aching pussy and she lets out a loud sob, feeling her orgasm embarrassingly close already.

But once again, Moonbyul suddenly stops, retreating her tongue and fingers completely, eyes darkened with lust and amusement as she meets Solar’s frustrated, pleading gaze. 

“Don’t move,” Moonbyul orders and she quickly moves to take off her clothes, stripping herself naked before she opens a drawer and reaches for a harnessed strap-on, quickly adjusting the toy properly until it settles solidly against herself.

The two don’t break the intense eye contact, Solar licking her lips helplessly at the glorious sight of Moonbyul taking a slick-covered hand to jerk off the blue, 7-inch dildo in smooth, pumping motions.

Moonbyul takes a moment to drink up the breathtaking view of her Yong-sun, naked with her legs wide open, pussy glistening in juices, and hands cuffed above her head.

Smirking proudly at the sight, Byul pauses the dirty movements of her hand and moves to uncuff Solar’s hands. 

Before Solar gets the chance to question her intentions of uncuffing her hands, she hears Moonbyul instructions, a soft yet sturdy whisper against the shell of her ear: “On your knees with your ass up, _now.”_

Eager to follow Byul's command, Solar quickly flips to the requested position and obediently holds herself up with her elbows, ass jutting out for Moonbyul to appreciate.

The younger girl shifts herself closer and takes the dildo in her hand to run it along Solar's wet opening, teasing the wet hole up and down and thrusting shallowly a few times before Solar suddenly pushes back insistently, taking more than half of the entire length in one hard thrust and begins rocking back to fuck herself against the cock. 

Moonbyul grunts, almost considering to slap Solar’s ass as a punishment, but she holds back as she hears the soft mews of pleasure Solar lets out. _No, let’s save that for some other time._

Instead, the younger girl leans down to reach for the leather rope tassels that connect to the black collar on Solar's neck and tugs, much harder than she intends to.

“Feeling good, princess?” Moonbyul asks in a husky voice, wanting to gauge if the pressure against Yong-sun’s throat is still comfortable, while she subtly slips in the pet name to remind her girlfriend of the safeword established earlier between them. 

“Yes, oh my god, I need you to fuck me, _hard_...Byul-ah, please,” Solar manages to cry out and Moonbyul doesn’t need to be told twice.

One moment, the two are rocking in slow movements, the next Moonbyul is _pounding_ the strap-on hard and fast into her wet pussy. One hand gripping tightly at the ropes, the other palming greedily at Solar’s ass and pulling her back roughly against the cock. 

The loud, wet noises of their skin slapping are beautifully paired with the wrecked moans that spill from Solar’s gaping mouth.

Moonbyul feels the seat of the strap-on pressing back against her own clit, which makes her groan out in pleasure. It’s not long before Solar falls from being split open so deliciously by Byul’s rough thrusts.

She’s no longer able to hold herself up with her elbows, and once Moonbyul notices Yong-sun's head lowered helplessly on to the pillow, she swiftly flips Yong-sun on her back with her strong arms, not letting go of the leather ropes as she continues the steady pace of slamming the dildo deep into Solar’s wet pussy. 

“You’re doing _soo_ good for me, Yong,” Moonbyul manages to pant out a compliment for her girlfriend. Surging with renewed motivation to drive them to both their orgasms, Moonbyul lifts both of Yong-sun’s legs up and props them firmly against her shoulders, smirking proudly at how flexible her girlfriend is. 

Locking her focused gaze with Solar’s lust-clouded eyes, Moonbyul begins to snap her hips forward at a brutal pace, reveling in the way the shift of position hits different angles of pleasure for both of them.

The filthy clapping noises of their hips meeting fill the room, as Moonbyul rocks into Solar’s slick pussy thrust after thrust. 

“Give it to me, baby, you’re gonna make me cum _so_ hard, aren’t you?” Solar encourages, before she lets out a series of broken moans when Byul starts thrusting even faster into her dripping pussy, and Byul knows she’s close with the way her legs begin to tremble.

Moonbyul gives it her all and moves her hands to palm at Yong-sun’s tits roughly, giving a total of five well-timed thrusts, each with distinct purpose and precision, making sure to deeply penetrate, all while grounding up against her swollen clit.

“Hnnnph, Byul-ah, so fucking good, yes, I’m going t-” Solar opens her mouth in a silent scream as she cums hard, holding on tightly to Moonbyul's hands that are squeezing at her tits, her pussy clamping down and shuddering against the dildo buried deep inside her with all of her remaining strength.

Moonbyul can’t help but shudder violently when she also feels the pressure of the seat against her clit, tipping her into her own climax. Byul cums with a loud shout, her hips stuttering wildly against Solar’s.

The two press their foreheads together for a long, sweet kiss as they come down from their intense orgasms. Moonbyul gently rubs Yong-sun’s sensitive pussy as she pulls the dildo out of dripping wetness and hears a small whine of protest from her girlfriend. 

Kissing Yong-sun’s cheek sweetly, Moonbyul moves to take the harness and strap-on off of her, placing it on the nightstand and whispers: “That was one hell of an amazing birthday gift, Yong...thank you for trusting me. For giving up your control to me, baby” 

Smiling back happily with a sleepy grin, Solar nuzzles herself into Moonbyul’s warm embrace and coos back sweetly: “Of course, Byul-ah. Goodness, you did so well tonight. I love you, my sweet, little birthday star.” 

Before Solar is about to doze off into sleep, she yawns and taps at Moonbyul’s shoulder to say: “By the way, Byul, I honestly don’t think you looked at the gifts underneath the velvet sheet, huh?" She giggles and asks: "You didn’t really think that I only gave you kinky bedroom stuff for your birthday, did you?” 

Moonbyul chuckles lightly in amusement and says: “Oh...uh, gosh, you know me way too well, baby. But yes, you're right…” She sticks out a tongue teasingly and reassures Solar: “I’ll open the rest of your gifts when we wake up, you really wore me out” 

Solar nods slowly because she’s also way too sleepy after having such an intense round of steamy sex, so Moonbyul pulls her girlfriend in a tighter embrace and whole-heartedly confesses to her: “I love you, Yong.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayyy, and that's that for this two-shot!! i hope yall enjoyed the fluff and the smut heavily inspired by some irl mmm content if you noticed hahahha ;) (aka that collar/rope tassel thing Solar wore on the fricking red carpet??? zsdflkagjl when im telling you i gaypanicked phew) anyways, pls do feel free to comment what you liked or didn't like or anything you think i might wanna consider writing. i always appreciate feedback and commentary! <3
> 
> my uni semester is going to start soon though, so i'll be gone for a while...meanwhile, please stay warm and safe and happy new year to y'all, here's to 2021!!
> 
> -c


End file.
